


Well, Darling

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”





	Well, Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Stiles isn’t sure which number of date they’re on, anymore. There has been too many for him to count, like he had in the beginning. Now, they see each other more often than they don’t. Whether it’s Deuc stopping by campus with lunch, or Stiles meeting him in the mornings for coffee at the little cafe beside Deuc’s apartment, they’re almost always together. 

They alternate whose house they spend the night at depending on what groceries they had bought together earlier in the week. Deucalion knows Stiles’ class schedule just like Stiles knows the date and time for each and every client meeting Decision has scheduled for the next month. Stiles has a pillow that sits on Deucalion's bed—because he likes using more than one and Deucalion doesn’t.

He loves it. He loves Deucalion, too, though he hasn’t said that out loud, yet. Stiles isn’t worried about it, not with how the Alpha looks at him in the mornings, when they stand side by side while they brush their teeth. He figures he should, soon. He kind of wants to say it first, because he’s been sure for a while, now, and not telling him feels a little like he’s lying. 

He had never expected this, could never have even imagined it, but Deucalion—after Jennifer was gone, and he had his sight stolen from him once more, all the magic she had used being sucked back into the earth—had stayed in Beacon Hills. He hadn’t asked Stiles out right away, but he had hardly waited a full two months to do so.

They’ve been together since, and by now, Stiles knows he loves him.

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy,” Stiles says, voice light and heart happy—until Deuc’s face goes hard, his shoulders rising and tensing.

“Well, darling, they would be telling you the truth,” Deucalion’s voice is flat, and he pushes his dinner away from him while he bunches up the napkin he had sitting on his lap between his fists.

Stiles smiles, soft, and it only makes Deuc more upset. He hasn’t been that man for over a year, now, but first impressions die hard. The pack had been less than supportive, were  _ still _ less than supportive, except for Peter and, surprisingly, Stiles’ dad.

“I love you,” Stiles tells him, heartbeat sure and steady and Deucalion slumps back into his seat.

Stiles has to giggle at the face his boyfriend makes—mouth dropping open and gaping unattractively. His eyes are wide behind the tinted sunglasses—he doesn’t wear his blackout ones much, not after Stiles insisted he  _ liked _ being able to see Deucalion's eyes despite what they looked like—and he looks like he’s trying to imitate a fish.

“I love you,” Stiles says again, softer, but no less sure. He’s never felt surer of anything in his  _ life _ .

Deucalion clears his throat, resettles his napkin on his lap and pulls his plate back in front of him, as though he hadn’t just seconds ago been readying to leave. “Well, darling, I love you too.”

Stiles giggles, stupidly giddy and the words make his heart  _ soar _ . He smiles, the expression mirrored on Deuc’s face as he pops a fry into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
